Ray Ferrier
Raymond "Ray" Ferrier (Tom Cruise), is the main protagonist in the 2005 film War of the Worlds. Character Information A Tripod emerged in his neighbourhood after a lightning storm and completely destroyed it but Ray and his children escaped in a working van. Ray witnessed the demise of his three close friends Manny, Vincent, and Julio. They then moved to Mary Ann (Ray's ex wife) and Tim's (Mary Ann's new husband) house, but they were not there. That night they slept in the basement and a plane crashed nearby, extinguishing most life in the neighbourhood. In the morning, Ray went to investigate the crash and met Max, a deaf news cameraman who took him meet the producer, who told Ray that there were multiple tripods on multiple continents. Additionally, she revealed that they were piloted by invaders from space. Ray rejoined children and drove to the Hudson River Ferry so they could join Mary Ann and Tim in Boston. At the ferry, they learned that there was no communication with the rest of the world and that society had collapsed. Ray's van was stolen by an armed man, who was killed shortly afterwards by the mob. Moving to board the ferry on foot he met his friend Cheryl and her daughter Nora but when the tripods attacked he and his children were seperated from them. Once on the ferry a tripod surfaced from beneath the water, capsizing the ferry and harvesting the survivors. Again Ray and his children escape and they join a column of refugees moving towards Boston. While moving through the countryside the refugees pass a large battle and while most kept moving, others wanted to see the tripods get destroyed. Ray learned from the news producer that the tripods have a shield and are nearly impervious to conventional weapons, meaning that anyone going over the hill will probably die. Robbie however, joins the charge forcing Ray to chase him leaving Rachel behind. Robbie refuses to come back as Rachel is being taken away by a family of well meaning people who think that she has been abandoned. When forced to choose he decided to help Rachel and when he returned for Robbie his son was gone. A gigantic explosion incinerated the other side of the hill, where Robbie seemed to be though some humvees escaped Ray held hope that Robbie escaped with them. Ray and Rachel hid in a farmhouse with a man named Harlan Ogilvy. Ogilvy had lost his entire family to the tripods and was driven mad by his need for revenge. Over the next few days, Ogilvy explained his plans for a resistance movement to ray and also informed him that through unknown means, the Japanese have defeated the tripods. After hiding from a tripod's camera and the aliens Ray becomes wary of Ogilvy, who has is quickly becoming a liability. They discover Red weed growing and see what aliens do with captives: Use their blood as fertilizer for red weed. Ogilvy loses his mind and Ray is forced to kill him. He and Rachel then drift into a deep sleep. They wake up with a Tripod's camera watching them panicking Rachel who flees the basement and is taken by a tripod. Ray finds some hand grenades in a wrecked humvee and, with nothing left to live for after losing his children, attacks the tripod. The tripod notices him and picks him up in its basket where he discovers Rachel and, with the help of a captured soldier, manages to destroy the tripod with his remaining grenades. Ray, Rachel, and the others from the basket then press on towards Boston. After meeting up with another stream of refugees being escorted by soldiers, Ray and Rachel enter Boston and see that the red weed is dying, and a tripod died on its own. Ray sees a tripod and notices that its shield is down and informs the soldiers, who kill it quickly. Ray and Rachel move on towards Mary Ann's parents' house, and meet Mary Ann, Tim, Mary Ann's parents, and Robbie, who miraculously survived the massacre on the hill. What happens next to Ray is unknown, but possibly he has decided to stay in Boston to be as close to his children as he can be. Gallery Ray_&_the_Red_Weed.jpg| Hiding_in_the_Basement_2005.jpg| Ray_&_Rachel_2005.jpg| Rachel_Blindfold.jpg| Red_Weed_Dying_2005.jpg| Ray_Shocked.jpg| Destroyed_Plane_Engine_2005.jpg| Probe_Basement_2005.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Male character Category:War of the Worlds (2005 film) Category:Ferrier Family Category:Humans Category:Survivors